In her eyes
by Billy Rose
Summary: FayeCassie femslash. Cassie has second thoughts about being with Adam. Please RR.


In her eyes 

Disclaimers: I do not own the The Secret Circle series, they belong to LJ Smith.  
Warnings: Femslash. Don't like, don't read. Also I've changed some things in this so bear with me.  
Spoilers: All three books.

A/N: I didn't think there were enough SC femslash stories here, let alone Cassie/Faye stories so I hope that someone'll read this and be inspired to write more SC slash.

Cassie glanced around the coven, taking in each face in turn. Her gaze settled on Faye, causing the dark haired witch to glance at her with a seductive gaze before Cassie turned from her, blushing lightly.

* * *

When she had first arrived, Cassie, having assumed she'd never see Adam again, had fallen into serious lust with Faye. The worst part of it was: Faye found out somehow.  
When Cassie went to her house to play Pizza Man, as Faye was walking up the stairs with the blonde guy, she threw a smoldering glance over her shoulder straight at Cassie. Held in that gaze Cassie was a deer in the headlights. She couldn't prevent the emotions from crossing her face even if she had wanted to. So she did the next best thing and just left the house. 

She didn't realize Deborah had followed her but accepted a ride on her motorcycle anyway. They drove to the end of the street, staring at the moon in silence before Deb turned to her. "I know you like Faye." Again Cassie was a deer in the headlights, too stunned to move or speak. "And I know she likes you. But...Faye thinks you're in love with...Adam." She let out a laugh and Cassie was able to snap out of her daze long enough to laugh with her.  
"Well she's wrong"  
"But I'm right. Right?" Deb pinned Cassie with an intense gaze and she couldn't lie to her. Deb nodded before saying "Tell her. She might act like she hates you, like she's out to get you. But she's afraid of you."

* * *

Looking back on that now Cassie still couldn't, wouldn't, believe that Faye-strong, powerful, beautiful Faye with the golden eyes that haunted her dreams-could ever be afraid of plain Cassie Blake, the white mouse as Faye had dubbed her. Cassie was shook from her reminiscing by Adam's hand on her shoulder. She looked up and caught his worried expression and gave him a reassuring smile of her own.  
"Deep thoughts?" he asked softly.  
"Not really." She could see Faye watching them from the corner of her eye and a blush heated up her neck. She stood quickly and turned to the coven. After saying goodbye she turned to leave only to hear someone trotting to catch up with her. She turned and was surprisingly disappointed to see Adam there with that grin on his face.  
_'Really why do I still expect her to do these things? I have Adam now'  
_"Need a ride home Cass"  
Cassie nodded with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Love one." As they turned away she once again saw Faye looking at them. She felt a shiver go down her spine as those eyes followed her and Adam to his car.  
"So I was thinking that maybe tomorrow night we could see a movie?" Adam said along the way. The trip had been mostly silent, uncomfortable for Cassie for some reason but she shook it off.  
"Sure. What's playing?" he screwed his face up a bit as he tried to remember before grinning goofily.  
"I have no idea." he laughed at himself and Cassie smiled weakly at his attempt at humor. "We can see when we get there ok?" Cassie nodded and silence once again ruled over the car until they arrived at Cassie's.  
Adam shut off the engine and Cassie took of her seatbelt but was halted by Adam's hand on her arm. He leaned in with a smile and kissed her full on the mouth until they the need for oxygen was too great. She smiled a dreamy smile before saying goodbye and got out of the car. As soon as he drove away she dropped the smile and took on a confused look.  
_'Where are the fireworks? Where's the jello knees?'_ Cassie thought with confused desperation.

* * *

"You stupid _outsider_! It was just getting started-now you've ruined everything"  
Cassie lay on her back facing the ceiling, gasping for breath before directing Faye's attention to the ceiling. As soon as Faye looked up she adopted a thoughtful look on her face. Cassie gathered the skull up in her arms and this seemed to finally snap Faye out of it.  
"Where are you going"  
"I'm putting it back. It's too dangerous to handle." Faye turned to Cassie then, a strange look in her eyes. "I'll call you when I need something then"  
Cassie spun on her heel looking at Faye in shock. "But I got you the skull. It should be done now"  
Faye stood up and walked toward her until they were only about a foot apart. "Oh no Cassie. Now you're mine more than ever. Bringing the skull to me only made it so I had something more to tell Diana. You think this is about you and Adam still? How would Diana feel if she knew about this?" Faye laid her hand on the skull to emphasize her point and Cassie felt her mouth go dry.  
Faye leaned close to Cassie, right into her personal space and whispered, "You're mine Cassie, until I decide otherwise..." She then kissed Cassie softly then pushed her out her bedroom door before she had time to react.  
Cassie walked back to the beach in a daze. As soon as she was alone her knees, which had been threatening to buckle ever since Faye kissed her, finally came through and she fell to the ground before the ring of stones she had to put the skull in. She reached up and touched her lips, amazed they still felt all tingly. She smiled before moving to bury the skull again.

* * *

Cassie lay on her bed at Diana's so deep in thought she didn't hear the door open or close or realize anyone had entered the room until she heard Faye's husky voice. "So, the white mouse is now my equal. And here I remember a time when I owned you." She smiled predatorily at Cassie before pushing off the door, locking it as she did.  
Cassie sat up quickly and blushed, feeling like she had been caught doing something wrong before realizing it was Faye who shouldn't really be in here. "And I remember when were a shadow Faye. What do you want?" Faye suddenly stepped right up to Cassie and pulled Cassie to her, kissing her passionately before breaking the kiss with a smile. 

Cassie stumbled back, her legs once again like jello and fireworks exploding in her head. Faye moved back with a trimumphant smile. "Just that"  
Faye turned to leave again but Cassie got up and grabbed her arm, making her stay. Faye gave her a questioning look laced with what looked like hope and a trace of fear. _'She really is scared of me...'_

"Maybe I don't want that." A crestfallen look crossed Faye's face before she looked angrily at Cassie. Cassie smiled assuringly. "Maybe I want you to stay"  
Faye looked confused before smiling widely. _'God she's beautiful when she smiles like that...'_ "What about your Adam?" she asked after a bit, a gaurded look in her eyes and venom filling her voice as she practically spat out his name.  
Cassie smiled at her, loving the jealousy and silently promising herself to dump Adam before their date tomorrow. Cassie laid her hands on Faye's hips. Looking her straight in her eyes, Cassie asked, "Adam who?"

End


End file.
